1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed technology relates to a photoelectric conversion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extensive research has been conducted on photoelectric conversion devices that convert light into electric energy. From among such devices, solar cells have attracted attention since clean, renewable sunlight may be used as an alternative energy source to polluting, non-renewable fossil fuels. Recent research on solar cells has focused on wafer-based crystalline silicon solar cells using a p-n semiconductor junction. However, because wafer-based crystalline silicon solar cells are formed of a high purity semiconductor material, manufacturing costs are high. Unlike silicon solar cells, dye-sensitized solar cells include a photosensitive dye that absorbs visible light to generate excited electrons, a semiconductor material that receives excited electrons, and an electrolyte that reacts with electrons returning from an external circuit. Since photoelectric conversion efficiency is much higher in dye-sensitized solar cells than in other conventional solar cells, the dye-sensitized solar cells are viewed as next generation solar cells.